<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11:11 by syeobean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088544">11:11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeobean/pseuds/syeobean'>syeobean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fromis_9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeobean/pseuds/syeobean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoyeon doesn't know what she's trying to prove but she will sing, and sing, and sing, until her throat goes dry, fingers goes numb, and when her heart goes tired.</p><p>or</p><p>a eurydice and orpheus kinda story, but make it modernized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11:11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listened to taeyeon's 11:11 and had to project my non existening pain on writing a fromis' fic no one asked for</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I wish... you were here." </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seoyeon opened her eyes, feeling the heaviness of every second although this is one of her thousandth restless nights. Her eyes losing its life overtime. She glances at the ticking clock, the big and the small hand pointing exactly at 11:11, scoffing at her childish antics. It has become a part of her, pathetically wishing over a mere numbers, as it is the only thing that keeps the spark of hope alive within her. A sigh came out of her that equates a dying and exhausted heart.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she decided to get up, abandoning her 3rd bottle of beer for the night and went straight to where her guitar was. Her fingers automatically strummed the notes she never failed to play every single day. She had written the song when her guitar was broken, she cant help but laugh a little with the thought. But it died down immediately as she was brought back to the void.</p><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">It’s 11:11 oneuri han kani chae an  </span> </em> <em> <span class="u">nameun geureon shigan </span> </em></p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">uri soweoneul bilmyeo utteon geu shigan </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">byeolge da neol tteooreuge haji </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">wni mam kkeutjarakcheoreom chagaun baram </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">wchangeul yeolmyeon ontong niga bureowa </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">i shigani jeonbu jinago namyeon </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dull ceiling of her room being the last thing seoyeon saw before she closes her eyes and whispered the next line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>ibyeori kkeunna isseulkka yeah</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Will I ever forget you?' </em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes, the cold wind of the night hitting her in the face, realizing she's outside once again. Singing to no one but herself, singing to someone whose presence is not there. With nothing but a thin layer of clothes, seoyeon shivered but she continued playing her guitar nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>modeun ge jaril chajaseo tteonagago </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>neon nae modeun geol gatgoseo tteonado </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>znae mameun shige soge du baneulcheoreom </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>gateun goseul dugo maemdolgiman hae </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Na na na na na na na na </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Na na na na na oh </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Na na na na na na na na </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I believe I’ll be over you ... </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Seoyeon finishes the time she's freezing to death, 'I didn't know the weather would be this cold' being her excuse everyday. Making people think she's doing it all in purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Seoyeon doesn't know what she's trying to prove but she will sing, and sing, and sing, until her throat goes dry, fingers goes numb, and when her heart goes tired. Three seemingly friends riding their bicycles passed by. A sudden flashback and her eyes feels heavy again. She panicked, not wanting to be seen crying in public. She missed her. It's the kind of longing where she feels like she'd die from missing her too much.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Lee Seoyeon."</em> </strong>She didn't looked up, Seoyeon knows that voice eversince they were young. And she knows where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>Seoyeon heard the owner of the voice, Lee Chaeyoung, sighed heavily and the frustration in it was apparent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Seoyeon.." </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were standing one feet apart. In the middle of the night. Both freezing to death.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Do nakko... and yourself a favor- "</strong></em> Chaeyoung paused, trying to get all the strength to say the words she's about to let go to her bestfriend she cared the most.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>".. please move on."</strong></em> The taller girl's plee. She's scared, that's given. But this has to happen, chaeyoung gave her a whole year to grieve over someone who's never going back and she think she had enough of just sitting there watching her friend ruin her own life.</p><p> </p><p>Seoyeon frozed. Her breath hitched. Breathing suddenly became difficult. There never was someone brave enough to say it directly to her face, slapping her of the reality she had slammed and locked the door at, refusing it to step into her life.</p><p> </p><p>With heavy steps, her feet started to move, closing the distance between them. Seoyeon gently putting her head unto chaeyoung's chest, both unmoving.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I want to swear at you, and tell you how stupid you are for thinking i have never known that- " her voiced cracked. "when all i could see in my reflection at the mirror is how pityful i look.. when i cried in pain for stepping at the broken bottles of beer on the floor. And that one night i broke my guitar and almost died of alcohol intoxication and it's as if it wouldn't get any more painful- "</strong></em> Her voice starting to strain and in the brim of cying.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I heard you cry."</strong> </em>Seoyeon choked in her tears.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Thank you.."</em> </strong>She continued, her shoulders are now weightless from all the bottled emotions for a long period of time. Chaeyoung held seoyeon gently as the tiny figure melt into her embrace and cried silently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"As a successful and rising star in music industry, and as a closing statement of this documentary, do u have anything to say?"</em> The interviewer asked.</p><p> </p><p>The artist thought for a second and threw a smile at the person infront her, looking forward for her answer.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I think our story was similar to eurydice and orpheus'.  But make it modernized, there was no hell i had to travel to, but i have music beside me and a warm place i could always count on."</em> Seoyeon answered, taking a glimpse of chaeyoung, her and nakko's highschool bestfriend, looking at her fondly and with so much pride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, definitely a comforting place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>